horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Velociraptor (Raptor)
The Velociraptor (a.k.a Raptor) is the main antagonist of the 1998 film Raptor and in its sequel, Raptor 2: The Generation & Raptor 3: Privileged Species. It is a dinosaur that has lived 600 million years ago, during the Cretaceous and Jurassic periods. He is interpreted by Frank Welker Personality: Although he is evil, he is a hunter who needs food to survive, but he has no malicious intentions. He only cares to feed himself to survive, although he does not care about anyone else. and eat everything in its path. Role in the film: The Velociraptor appears at the beginning of the film, devouring alive a man who was in his car, to which he screams in terror at the sight of the dinosaur, and the Raptor kills him. Later it appears when a couple are attacked by the dinosaur and by a Deinonychus to which they kill and devour the woman and the man. then he appears attacking a woman and her daughter, the Dinosaur catches the girl and tries to eat her, but is beaten by the brooms of the woman to whom he releases the daughter badly wounded, the furious Raptor pounces on the woman and for his disgusts, the dinosaur attacks her and then devours her, leaving the girl alive who escapes. Finally, he appears in the hospital breaking the glass and pounces on Dr. Samuel, the dinosaur attacks him, ending the fight, scratching Samuel's face and escapes, leaving Samuel alive. Near the end of the film, the dinosaur is captured by Spike and the authorities, and is transferred to a zoo. In Raptor 2: The Generation: During the events of the 1st movie, The Raptor returns as the main antagonist in Raptor 2: The generation. Appears for the first time attacking a woman in the forest, which this devours without leaving any trace, starting a killing. Later, he appears attacking an 18-year-old boy, who chases him through the woods, but the teenager hits a tree and falls stunned, then when he wakes up, he sees how the dinosaur devours him,then it appears along with the deinonychus and with a Tarbosaurio, to which the three attack a patrol that was in a military zone, the tarbosaurio attacks and devours two of the military patrol, the Deinonychus kills a soldier of the patrol and finally the Velociraptor devours the general of the patrol. It appears later, attacking a man and a woman whom he devours the man and leaving alive the woman he escapes. captured by John, Scamp and Jennifer and trying to take him to the zoo, they are stopped by Patt, who reveals his true nature, which decides to kill John, Patt, before killing John, John frees the Raptor, who attacks Patt, while John, Scamp and Jennifer escape, Patt decapacita to Raptor, but the dinosaur throws the knife of Patt to the ground, the dinosaur continues attacking the Patt and accidentally, Patt throws a bucket with gasoline causing that the electricity, sets fire.Finally , Patt is devoured by the Velociraptor, along with the Tyrannosaurus and the deinonychus, as the flames rise '' In Raptor 3: Privileged Species: ''Like the other dinosaurs, this one is frozen in a convoy of the military. However, criminals (who mistake their container full of nuclear chemicals), destroy the convoy and accidentally release the dinosaurs. Later it is seen along with a Baryonyx that attack the military camp, aggressively killing some military of the camp and after the other dinosaurs are covered to a great amount of meat. The Raptor, later appears looking at a team of police, led by Sheriff George who are on their way to the shelter, to solve cases of the murders that occurred and the dinosaur follows them. By the time George arrives there, the Raptor attacks him and devours him. Later, he appears in a school and surprisingly, the Raptor attacks the children and the teacher, the teacher is devoured by the dinosaur, but the other children escape and survive. Near the end, the Raptor attacks Alan, who shoots him with a shotgun, but the dinosaur pounces on him to kill him once and for all, but Alan pulls a knife out of his pocket and stabs him in the neck of the dinosaur, which causes the dinosaur to bleed and fall dead Apperances in VideoGames: The raptor appears as a 1st boss of level 2 in the videogame '' Raptor '', appears for the first time in the forest to which the protagonist, Spike has to shoot him with a tranqulizador, three times and so the dinosaur falls asleep. At the end of the video game, the Raptor appears with Doc, to which he devours, along with the Tyrannosaurus.'' Trivia: * The Raptor, in the 1998 film, is taken by one of the velociraptors of Walt Disney's '' Dinosaur '' movie * The raptor is similar to the following dinosaurs villains of famous films: ** The velociraptors of Jurassic Park: both are greedy predators, both have the same personality, both have the same mission (the kidnappers kill Dr Alan and The Raptor, kill Spike), both have the same nature and are dangerous in their personality ** The Deinonychus from Carnosaur : both have the same behavior, both have the same mison (kill everything in its path and devour it) both are predators in depth and personality * Unlike the velociraptors from Jurassic Park, this is not as evil as the raptors * The Velociraptor also shares many similarities with the Grizzly of the 1976 movie ''Grizzly * his fate is very similar to that of the Bull tyrannosaurus rex in The Lost World: Jurassic Park II, Both are captured and transported to a new home * The Raptor's design in the 2nd film, is replaced by the Velociraptor of Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Raptor Characters Category:Raptor villains Category:Reptiles